Malachor V
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Chorlian Sector | stelsel = Malachor System | zonnen = | manen = 2 | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 271 dagen | rotatietijd = 31 uren | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = | klimaat = Droog | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = | water = | bezienswaardig = Malachor Sith Temple | inheemse = | gemigreerde = | taal = | inwoners = | hoofdstad = | munt = | staatsvorm = Dictatuur | affiliatie= Sith Empire Sith Triumvirate }} Malachor V, ook wel bekend als Malachor en Malacore, was een planeet in de Outer Rim met een geschiedenis die gelinkt was aan die van de Sith. Ligging Malachor lag in het noordoosten van het universum op de Shaltin Tunnels ten zuiden van wat ooit de Corporate Sector zou worden en ten oosten van de planeet Ziost. Het was een dorre planeet waarvan de oppervlakte leek op een oceaan van vloeibaar Carbonite. Smalle piramides staken op onregelmatige plaatsen uit de grond. Samenleving & Geschiedenis Malachor was een planeet die bekend stond in de Jedi Order als een vervloekte locatie die niet bezocht mocht worden. Men sprak over de Dark Scourge of Malachor, een eeuwenoud gevecht voor een superwapen van de Sith. Het beruchte verleden zou blijven voortleven. Zo werd de planeet synoniem voor een miserabele, helse locatie. Colonel Meebur Gascon riep Malachor aan tijdens hun vastgelopen missie op Abafar. In 3 BBY raadde Yoda Ezra Bridger aan om naar Malachor te reizen in een visioen op Lothal. Ezra, Kanan en Ahsoka wilden afrekenen met de Inquisitors die hen voortdurend achtervolgden, maar hadden geen idee wat ze op Malachor zouden aantreffen. Ze ontdekten een eeuwenoud ondergronds slagveld tussen Jedi en Sith en effectief een verlaten Sith Temple. Die Sith Temple was een wapen dat geactiveerd kon worden met een Sith Holocron dat zich ook in de tempel bevond. Het was Maul, die een tijdje op Malachor was gestrand, die Ezra gebruikte om dat holocron te pakken te krijgen. Maul sloot zich even aan bij de Jedi om zich van drie Inquisitors te ontdoen. Maar Maul had uiteraard zijn eigen agenda en in een duel verloor Kanan zijn zicht. Toch kon hij zijn kalmte bewaren en Maul afschudden in een duel. Ondertussen was niemand minder dan Darth Vader gearriveerd om het holocron te bemachtigen, net als de kracht van de tempel. Ahsoka Tano nam het in een duel op tegen haar voormalige meester, terwijl Ezra en Kanan konden ontkomen met het holocron. De missie naar Malachor bleek een ramp, al zou Ezra er uiteindelijk in slagen om Ahsoka te redden door zijn bezoek aan de World Between Worlds op Lothal. Legends Tot aan het einde van de Mandalorian Wars was Malachor V een vruchtbare planeet totdat men besliste om er een strategisch vertrekpunt van te maken voor de vloten en troepenbewegingen richting Core. Tijdens de Mandalorian Wars was Malachor V dus een van de centrale punten van waar de Mandalorian hun troepen konden sturen richting Core. De Battle of Malachor was de beslissende veldslag in de Mandalorian Wars. De Mass Shadow Generator, gebruikt door Revan doodde zowel elke Mandalorian als Jedi die verwikkeld was in de strijd. Dat wapen zorgde ervoor dat Malachor quasi onbewoonbaar werd. De Sith vestigden kortelings daarna een basis op Malachor om vooral makkelijk te kunnen reizen naar Korriban. Meetra Surik verjoeg de Sith echter op Malachor en confronteerde vervolgens Darth Traya die haar Trayus Academy had gebouwd met de fundamenten van een verlaten en vervallen Sith Academy. Tijdens die confrontatie trad de Mass Shadow Generator nogmaals in werking wat de totale vernietiging van Malachor betekende. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Missing in Action – vermelding *Star Wars: Rebels **Shroud of Darkness - vermelding **Twilight of the Apprentice Bron *Dawn of Rebellion *Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *The Essential Atlas – Grid: S4 *The Essential Guide to Warfare category:Outer Rim category:Leden van het Sith Empire Categorie:Chorlian Sector